Happy Endings
by Black Lace Gloves
Summary: Famous novelist Eiri Yuki is famous for his tragedies...so what if our favourite pinkhaired singer decides to change that? RR, flames accepted.


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gravitation. Deal with it.

Ugh...I wrote this around a year ago and it is so full of sap I have been getting strange looks from my brother after cringing and making funny noises after re-reading it. HOWEVER, I feel that I wrote it and so I should put it up. Yes I am insane. R+R. Flames accepted. Bring a toothbrush.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearing midnight and still the faint –taptap- of keys on a keyboard could be heard echoing around the large apartment. A blonde man sat on a chair, jabbing furiously at his laptop as if it had done him some great disservice. Black lines highlighted his dull eyes which were red from yet another sleepless night.

Yuki Eiri was late.

Really, it was just another deadline, but for some reason it seemed so much…sooner than all the others. Yuki sighed; maybe living with the brat was getting to him at last. He could think of no other explanation for a famous novelist using the word sooner in that sentence, other than tiredness, which was an impossibility. Yuki Eiri did not get tired. It simply did not happen.

Gorwling slightly in exasperation, Yuki glared at his computer screen as if to force it to understand he needed inspiration, pursing his lips slightly when it did not respond. _I'm trying to convey thought-messages to inanimate objects!_ He realised in shock, bloodshot eyes widening momentarily, _that brat really is rubbing off on me!_

Taking a prolonged drag from his cigarette and feeling the nicotine work it's magic on him, Yuki refused to consider whether this was good thing or not and instead went back to the incessant typing that had plagued the apartment for the last five days. Looking at his last paragraph, Yuki narrowed his eyes at the character he had fashioned after himself. Why am I so damn stubborn? He gritted his teeth in frustration. Even the character me refuses to be written!

His latest novel was, of course a tragedy, the genre that Yuki Eiri had been writing in for all his years as an author. His fans expected it of him by now and who was he to disappoint them? No, Yuki was simply too good at writing them to consider writing something happier. Smirking slightly at the though of all his fans dropping dead upon reading a happy ending, Yuki seriously considered changing the plot just for the Kodak moment. Then again, if that happened the brat was bound to start blabbering on about how he should help the poor people who were now lying motionless in their homes, especially as Eiri knew for a fact that his small lover's mother and sister would be among them.

Why do I associate myself with these people? The novelist asked himself, reviewing the few people he knew. Shuichi: loud, Tohma: Annoying, Mika: Ditto and bitch, Tatsuha: perverted, though maybe he wouldn't be so bad if he could just stop knocking up girls long enough to have a conversation with him…Father: No need for words.

Continuing to stare at his screen, Eiri realised he had actually typed out the short profiles as the conclusion of his story and hastily deleted them before alighting on a plan. If his despairing character was really just like him, then why not write what he would be doing? Shrugging noncommittally, Yuki proceeded to do just that and after half an hour more of viciously attacking his keyboard, he leaned back in his chair and proceeded to save it, smiling slightly.

Another doomed romance for the ladies…he mused as he stumbled into the bedroom, feeling the weight of exhaustion taking its toll at last and collapsing on the bed.

Moments later a scurrying sound was heard from the other side of the bedroom and a seemingly small pink haired creature looked around nervously before trying to creep into the study without making a sound. Failing miserably it crashed into a lamp and squeaked in pain before continuing on its secret journey. Trying its best to stay silent, the pink haired thing turned on the laptop, trying not to remember the resulting explosion the last time it had done so and haltingly opened up the newly saved story. Uncharacteristically frowning, it grimaced at the ending and slowly sat down, tapping its finger against its lips as it read.

_Closing his eyes in anguish as he looked at the still warm corpse of his lover, Makoto lowered his head to his chest, unable to bear the consequences of the war he had won. It had been predicted to be an easy fight and it had been except for one experienced solider, but that was all it had taken to kill Yoshiko. _

"_You said I was everything," Makoto whispered, tasting the blood trickling down his chin," But what am I now?"_

"_Take away the warrior and the looks that everyone sees. Take away the fighting-lust and the tactics that made me famous in battle. Take away the love that I can no longer feel for my ignorant people who have never had to feel this pain and what is left?"_

_Words echoing around the mountain, Makoto felt the numbing pain of cold enter his body and watched as darkness fell upon the mountain, hearing nothing but his own words that still lingered in the silence that was despair. _

Eyes brightening, the pink haired boy hastily typed his own words in before switching the laptop off once more and creeping back to the bedroom.

"I think this may be the most popular novel yet!" Yuki heard his editor say in excitement on the day his book was set to hit the stores. "The fans especially love the surprise ending! So different from your usual style…what made you change your mind about making it a tragedy…I thought for sure it wasn't going have a happy ending …"

Grunting in annoyance, Yuki mentally blocked the woman from his thoughts before jerking in surprise. _Did she say…happy ending? _Ignoring all rules of etiquette, Yuki strode quickly over to the huge cut out copy of himself that the books were being sold on, knocking over the horde of fan-girls and boys that surrounded it. Ignoring the squeals and the girl who apparently fainted, Yuki reached over and pulled out one of the copies of the books, almost choking when he reached the final page, re-reading it again and again in disbelief.

"_Take away the warrior and the looks that everyone sees. Take away the fighting-lust and the tactics that made me famous in battle. Take away the love that I can no longer feel for my ignorant people who have never had to feel this pain and what is left?"_

_Words echoing around the mountain, Makoto felt the numbing pain of cold enter his body and watched as darkness fell upon the mountain, hearing nothing but his own words that still lingered in the silence that was despair. Suddenly a voice croaked out from behind him, making Makoto jump in shock._

"_Yoshiko?" he whispered hoarsely at the stirring body of his lover? "How-?"_

"_I told you I would never leave you." The girl said, smiling softly, though clearly in pain. "Never take me for a liar."_

_Gathering the girl up in his arms, Makoto slowly made his way back down the path, towards the empty fields where the body-collectors would surely still be. Feeling a slight tugging on his sleeve, he looked down to the half-asleep figure in his arms. _

"_The answer to your question," It whispered up to him, trying not to fall asleep, "Is Me."_

The corners of his mouth turning up in wonder, Yuki put the book back on its shelf and walked out of the shop, not answering the protests of the fans he left behind. _Only him,_ he thought wryly, _only him. _Smiling softly, Yuki made his way back to the apartment, where he found his brat, asleep from staying awake all night until he could finally give Yuki a happy ending.


End file.
